The present invention relates to a single use tamper resistant syringe and more particularly to a syringe which becomes inoperable after a single use.
One of the ways that the AIDS virus, herpes, and certain other highly communicable diseases are transmitted is through the sharing of a needle by drug users. The syringe is utilized by one user and then is passed on to another user who refills the syringe and uses the needle again.
Attempts have been made to discourage the multiple use of a syringe by offering free syringes to drug users. This has not been effective to slow down the multiple use of needles because of the reluctance of drug users to come forth and expose themselves by requesting the needles.